


Cold Warm

by elemental__ly



Series: You're sentenced to three sentences! [7]
Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Episode Related, Gen, Missing Persons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemental__ly/pseuds/elemental__ly
Summary: Feeling that cold breeze on his fur, Ice Bear remembered a cold heart that gave him more warmth.





	Cold Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 7: Moonlight.
> 
> Disclaimer: The name of We Bare Bears is under the total responsibility of Daniel Chong and Cartoon Network. History made for fan for fans, and I don't have any lucrative merit.

Ice Bear had never had to think what day it was, what time it was or what season of year it was. It had never been like that, much less when he lived in an environment that was always cold and inhospitable. However, the little baby bear couldn't help but start asking, especially now that he was on that chunk of ice.

Or what was left of it. And although it still maintained his weight, Ice Bear couldn't help feeling vulnerable and small, literally. Never in his life had he felt so alone; now the full moon was at its highest point, bathing his body with its white light.

Ice Bear had lost his mother thanks to those men. And thanks to those men, Ice Bear had lost Yuri, Ice Bear's only warmth. He had probably sacrificed himself only to he being well, and now that he was walking an unknown path in the vast ocean, Ice Bear felt the tears running down his white cheeks. Ice Bear misses Yuri strongly...

 


End file.
